Retrieving bags from store rooms or closets is time consuming when the trash can has to be emptied and is full of trash. Before using plastic trash bags in trash cans, it was up to the person changing the trash to empty any garbage or debris. Sometimes it was up to the person changing the trash to wash the container due to spillage in the can itself before placing the trash can back in use. Almost everyone in every industry has turned to putting plastic trash bags into the trash cans so they can more easily remove the trash from the can and throw away the trash after the bag is full. Most industries having trash cans direct the employees to empty the trash bags when the bags are full. A more efficient, easier, cleaner and less cumbersome way of having these bags readily available has been needed for some time, especially using the fast food service industry as an example.